The present invention relates to a hair fastener for fastening the hair, and more particularly to such a hair fastener, which is comprised of a spring coil, and two ornaments detachably secured to two distal ends of the spring coil.
In order to keep the hair in good order or a particular design, hair dressing apparatus such as hair clips, hair pins, barrettes, hair rollers, wave clips, etc. may be used. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a hair clip for this purpose. This structure of hair clip is comprised of spring coil 3. The spring coil 3 comprises a coil body 4, a hook 32 formed integral with a first end of the coil body 4, and a curved retaining rod 31 formed integral with a second end of the coil body 4 remote from the hook 32 and extending toward the hook 32. When in use, the free end of the curved retaining rod 31 is fastened to the hook 32, enabling the hair clip to be firmly secured to the hair. This structure of hair clip has drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. When the curved retaining rod 31 is permanently deformed or damaged, the hair clip becomes useless.
2. Because the gaps in the coil body 4 are not highly adjustable, the spring coil 3 cannot fit different requirements to fasten different amount of hair, and the spring coil 3 may slip from the hair when fastened to a small amount of hair.
3. When installed, the monotonous outer appearance of the hair clip does not causes a sense of beauty.